Recently, portable terminals have been developed to perform various user functions based on the development of hardware technology. For example, a picture or video camera function has become one of important functions in the terminal. Accordingly, with relation to the picture or camera function, research for practical use and extensibility of the various user functions has actively progressed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.